1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scientific phenomena evaluation device, an educational tool for scientific experiments and a manufacturing method of the evaluation device and educational tool and, more particularly, to a scientific phenomena evaluation device and an educational tool for scientific experiments that are inexpensive, cause only small environmental burdens and are suitable for enjoying high technologies quite easily and a manufacturing method of the evaluation device and educational tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
For scientific phenomena evaluation device and educational tools for scientific experiments, those having various constructions have hitherto been proposed (refer to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-242162).
For example in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-242162, there is disclosed an educational tool of science that enables natural phenomena by changes in water temperature to be observed by causing the steam in the air or the water or steam contained in a container to be cooled or frozen, and this educational tool of science is small in size and simple in construction and is said to be able to faithfully reproduce various kinds of natural phenomena by changes in water temperature.
For chemical experimental devices for educational purposes, experimental kits such as “Science and Learning - Experimental Kit Series”, “Science for Grownups - Analysis Kits for the Global Environment”, and the like have been placed on the market. These experimental kits are on sale with relatively low prices of several hundreds to three thousand yen or so. They are experimental kits that give dreams to children and the pleasure of experiments to users and are enjoying great popularity.